


A Conversation on Laundry

by dontbecooler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Only Text, Texting, ish, kinda dirty talk, sherlock does the washing, talk of maturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock did the washing.<br/>He dyed John's pants pink.<br/>What kind of chaos will ensue?</p><p>((Wow this is the shittiest summary I've ever written I'm sorry. This is cool though.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation on Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow another Johnlock you're so spontaneous Sarah.  
> Thanks guys.
> 
> If this was you please say so I can give credit, I hope you guys likey likey
> 
> I was John she (?) was Sherlock

**_I did the laundry. -SH_ **

 

_...Really? Are you feeling alright? JW_

 

**_I was bored. –SH_ **

 

_So you did the laundry? JW_

 

**_Yes. –SH_ **

 

_Who are you and what have you done with Sherlock Holmes? JW_

 

**_It was that or shooting the walls again. –SH_ **

 

_Alright. Did all the washing survive? Nothing is wrecked? Do I have to do it again...? JW_

****

**_I turned my shirt pink. –SH_ **

****

_Really? Oh my lord that is excellent I'm so telling Lestrade. JW_

 

**_The same things happened to your jumper. –SH_ **

 

_.... JW_

_You've got to be shitting me. JW_

 

**_I am. It was just your pants. –SH_ **

 

_So you put my red underwear in with a white jumper and a white shirt hmm? Wait... You touched my pants? Ew. JW_

 

**_No jumpers. –SH_ **

 

_Thank The Lord. JW_

 

**_And they were lying around. I just gathered them and put the in the bloody machine. –SH_ **

 

_Wait. So... Which clothing is pink now? JW_

 

**_Just your pants and my shirt. –SH_ **

 

_Pants as in underwear or my longs? JW_

_This is an important detail. JW_

 

**_Just your pants. –SH_ **

**_Or undies, if you want to use vernacular. –SH_ **

_....Well. I guess that's not too bad. They're easily hidden. I hope you didn't do anything creepy with them. JW_

****

**_John, please. Don’t insult my intelligence. –SH_ **

_I wasn't! I was just saying... Like... You may have- wait no forget it I know you didn't. JW_

****

**_John, I don't masturbate to your undies. –SH_ **

_I didn't say that! Wow. Okay. JW_

_Wait I didn't know you masturbated at all. JW_

****

**_I do. –SH_ **

_Hang on let's back up and not talk of about it. JW_

****

**_John, I have to listen to you playing with yourself, but you can't talk about me doing the same? –SH_ **

_Oh my god. JW_

_I'm not that loud! JW_

****

**_You are that loud. –SH_ **

_I am not. JW_

_I'm perfectly quiet. JW_

****

**_Even Mrs. Hudson commented on how loud you are. –SH_ **

_No. No no no no. That's not okay. JW_

****

**_But why are you so embarrassed? –SH_ **

_Because it’s not that good to be told you masturbate loudly and even the old lady downstairs hears you. And your best mate at that. I hope I haven't said anything indecent. JW_

****

**_Is yelling my name indecent? –SH_ **

_Fuck. JW_

_I'm sorry. JW_

****

**_I'm not. –SH_ **

_Wait... What? JW_

****

**_I'm not sorry you think of me while masturbating. -SH_ **

**_I do the same. –SH_ **

_You... Think of me? JW_

****

**_Obviously. –SH_ **

_Thank fuck honestly. JW_

****

**_Who should I think of? Molly? –SH_ **

_I don't know. I thought you were married to your work. JW_

****

**_Many married men have a mistress. –SH_ **

_So I'm your mistress then? JW_

****

**_Of course. –SH_ **

_I don't know how I feel about that. JW_

****

**_I can't divorce the job, or leave him. -SH_ **

**_But it can be an open marriage. –SH_ **

_Wait you actually want to... You know. JW_

****

**_Love you? -SH_ **

**_Absolutely. –SH_ **

_Woah woah. No I meant have sex. I- do you love me already? I mean. I- Sherlock I'm so confused. JW_

****

**_I want to learn how to love you. –SH_ **

_You don't know how? JW_

****

**_I don't know. –SH_ **

**_I mean, I want you all for myself. I want you to want me all for yourself. -SH_ **

**_Is that love? –SH_ **

_Or extreme possessiveness. JW_

_No I'm kidding. JW_

_That was a joke. JW_

****

**_I'm not possessive. –SH_ **

_Mhm sure. JW_

_Anyway. JW_

****

**_I let you talk to the skull! I'm not possessive. –SH_ **

_Shush Sherlock. I'm trying to say I... Think I may love you. I don't know. JW_

****

**_I don't know either. -SH_ **

**_But maybe we can learn together. –SH_ **

_Maybe we could. JW_

****

**_Just maybe? –SH_ **

_No. No. We will. Learn together I mean. JW_

****

**_Well, you definitely have to learn to be quiet. –SH_ **

**_I can teach you that. –SH_ **

_Shuttup. JW_

_I don't need to 'learn', I just need to teach you to not be so enthusiastic in my mind. JW_

****

**_I can try to be as enthusiastic as you want in real life. –SH_ **

_...Really? JW_

_You actually... Want to do that? JW_

****

**_Yes...? –SH_ **

_I can... Help you. If you're not used to it or whatever. JW_

****

**_I don't know. –SH_ **

**_I've never had sex before. –SH_ **

_Really? I mean. That's. That's fine. I can be your first. JW_

****

**_You just can't. -SH_ **

**_It has to be you. –SH_ **

_Why does it have to be me? JW_

****

**_Because you're the only one I'll leave the job for. –SH_ **

_Of course. JW_

_Of course. JW_

****

**_Of course? –SH_ **

_Of course. I'll be your first. I will. JW_

****

**_Thank you, John. –SH_ **

_I think I'll be thanking you. For doing the laundry. I mean. JW_

****

**_But I failed. –SH_ **

_But you dyed my pants. And that's what- got us talking. So. Thanks, Sherlock. JW_

****

**_Oh. Okay. –SH_ **

_Yeah. JW_

_Anyway. I've been talking far too long on this. I need to get back to work. I'll see at when I get home yeah? JW_

****

**_Can't you skip work and come home right now? –SH_ **

_I can't. I'm sorry. Someone needs to have a reliable income in our flat. JW_

****

**_Har har. –SH_ **

_I'll see you yeah? JW_

****

**_Yeah. –SH_ **

_Xx. JW_

_Wait okay no that doesn't work. JW_

_I was just trying them out. JW_

****

**_X? Like the American symbol for kisses? –SH_ **

_Yeah. JW_

****

**_I like that. –SH_ **

_Oh. JW_

_Okay. JW_

_Xx then. JW_

_XOXO -SH_

_I hope to have written that right. –SH_

_You did Sherlock. JW_

_Now I have to go. Xx JW_

****

**_XOXO John. SH_ **


End file.
